On a Wing and a Prayer
by Sailor Centauri1
Summary: Now that Hitomi is back on Gaea with Van, will fate grant them the happiness they deserve, or does she have another cruel twist to add to their lives? And who is this new Fanel everyone is talking about?
1. Chapter 1

On a Wing and a Prayer   
By Sailor Centauri

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Van, Hitomi, or any of the other Escaflowne characters. I also don't own the Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, or Hilde S. They belong to the creators of Gundam Wing (another kick ass Anime), but I do own Katia and the events in this story. 

Authors Notes: This is the sequel to "An Angel Returns". You should read that first so that you know how Hitomi is suddenly in Gaea again. Van and Hitomi are the main characters, but so is my original character, Katia. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER FIC!! I am however going to use the names, looks, and some other characteristics of the three above metioned GW characters (You'll understand later in the story) 

Please review and tell me what you all think! Arigatou! 

****

  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hitomi…I still can hardly believe that you're here." Van said as he flew them through the air towards Fanelia. Hitomi snuggled up closer against his chest and closed her eyes, revelling in the sensation of having his strong, protective arms around her again.  
  
"I can hardly believe it either Van," she said as she looked up into his eyes. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of this moment since I left you and Gaea all those years ago."   
  
"Oh, I think I can imagine how many times you've dreamt of it." he said with a smile as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Probably as many as I did."   
  
Hitomi smiled and snuggled into his chest again. Thankful that she was finally with her angel again.   
  
She gasped as Fanelia came slowly into view. She could hardly believe it; Van and the remaining Fanelian people had managed to rebuild the entire kingdom, and more! Fanelia's borders no longer just went to the edge of the mountain valley it was nestled in. The outskirts now spread out of the valley, to the sides of the mountain, and out into the field.   
  
Van flew a scenic route towards the palace, wanting Hitomi to see as much of the city as possible.   
  
The palace had been rebuilt on the same hilltop as where the old palace had once stood, and as they flew over the courtyard Hitomi couldn't help but smile. It looked exactly the same as it had before old Fanelia had been destroyed. She had watched Van be crowned king in that courtyard.   
  
Van landed on the balcony of his bedroom and led Hitomi inside. She inhaled sharply at the size and splendor of the room. The walls were an emerald green color, almost the same shade as Hitomi's eyes. A desk littered with papers stood near the balcony doors, and an overly large bed stood on the other side of the room. She caught sight of his royal sword resting against the wall near the bed.  
  
Hitomi walked over to the bed and marvelled at the blanket spread across it. In the center of it was the crest of Fanelia. She ran her fingers along its edge, loving the way the material felt against her fingers. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes, allowing Van's scent and long buried memories to assail her senses from all sides.   
  
She opened her eyes after a few moments and caught sight of a fireplace on the far side of the room. A fire was lit in the grate, despite the fact that it was a warm day outside. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she caught sight of the portrait hanging over the fireplace.   
  
Hitomi slowly got up and walked over to the fireplace, a flood of memories coming back to her as she took a closer look at the portrait.  
  
It had been painted shortly before she had left to go back home; she and Van were standing in the center with their arms around each other. Allen and his sister Celena were beside Van, while Millerna and Dryden were beside Hitomi. Merle was sitting in front of Hitomi and Van, while Escaflowne knelt down behind them.  
  
Van came up behind Hitomi and wrapped his arms around her around her waist. Hitomi smiled at the welcome intrusion on her memories and turned to face him. His wings had disappeared back into his shoulders and he was now wearing his trademark red sleeveless shirt. She cupped his cheek in her hand and lightly caressed it as she took closer look at him.  
  
He was taller and had filled up considerably, no longer the lanky teenage boy she remembered. He had become even more handsome than she had dared allow herself to remember, and his eyes…she felt as if she could drown in their depths. But it wasn't just his looks that had changed. The harsh edge that he had always tried to portray and maintain during the Destiny War was now completely gone. He was allowing the kind, warm, gentleness that he had buried and hidden from all but her and Merle shine through.  
  
Van also looked more closely at Hitomi, wanting to memorize everything about her in case this all turned out to be some sweet fantasy that his mind had concocted in order to torture him for ever being stupid enough to let her go.   
  
Her hair was longer; it now went down well passed her shoulders. She was taller, but still pretty thin. His heart began to pound and his breath quicken as his eyes wandered down her body. The gentle curves of her chest and hips; the creamy complexion of her skin; the fact that her shirt was rather low cut and only had two small stripes of fabric holding it to her body; he committed it all to memory.  
  
"Hitomi…" he whispered huskily. He wanted her to know how he felt about her, he NEEDED her to know. But Hitomi put a finger on his lips to stop him from speaking and pulled herself closer to him, closing her eyes. He closed his eyes and met her half way. Their lips met and the sensation it caused sent chills through their bodies.   
  
Although slightly awkward kiss at first, neither could contain the flood of emotions that poured through them. And as the seconds ticked by, Van grew bolder and deepened the kiss. Stoking the fires of desire that raged within Hitomi and himself. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. Hitomi moaned and parted her lips slightly, along him the entrance he desired.   
The world around them stopped spinning and melted away, leaving the two reunited lovers alone with the intoxicating heat of their passion. Hitomi ran her figures through Van's hair and pressed her body into his, subconsciously noting how perfectly they molded together.  
  
Van allowed his hands to explore her body, but did his best to stay away from any private areas. He feared that she would think it too much too soon; but his heart ached to go further. To make Hitomi his, and allow her to make him hers.   
  
Hitomi wanted nothing more then to make her way over to the bed with Van and consummate their relationship after so many long years. She wanted to show him how much she loved him; how much she needed him and desired him; how much she had missed him. She ached to know if he felt the same way. And if his kiss was any indication, he most certainly did.  
  
They were so wrapped up in each other and their overwhelming passion that they didn't hear the bounding footsteps coming down the hall towards the room. The door flew open with a bang that caused Hitomi to shout in surprise and break the kiss. Van and Hitomi hastily tried to straighten their rumpled shirts and ran their fingers through their now messy hair, hoping that whoever it was hadn't seen very much. Both were gasping for breathe and blushing profusely.  
  
"Lord Van! Lord Van!" Merle cried as she bounded into the room and gave Van a big hug, totally oblivious to what she had just walked in on. Van flicked his eyes over at Hitomi and grinned at the somewhat annoyed expression on her face. Hitomi couldn't help but grin back.   
  
Merle released Van from her hug and was just about to speak when she laid eyes on Hitomi. Her eyes grew wide for a moment in apparent recognition, but it passed quickly and was replaced by a look of intense suspicion. Hitomi fought hard not to burst out laughing as Merle slowly advanced, surveying every inch of her.  
  
"You smell like Hitomi," she said as she circled around her. "But you don't look like her." She now stood eye to eye with Hitomi and stared at her intensely, but Hitomi merely smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you too Merle. I missed you." Merle's expression quickly changed from suspicion to pure joy as she realized that it really WAS Hitomi and grabbed her into a tight hug.  
  
"I missed you too Hitomi! It just wasn't the same around here without you." Merle cried as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. Hitomi laughed heartily and returned Merle's hug with the same amount of intensity. She pulled away after a moment and looked the cat-girl over. Actually cat-woman was more accurate; Merle had grown up. She no longer wore the short yellow dress that Hitomi remembered. In its place she wore a long, deep purple dress. Her hair was much longer; reaching the small of her back, and it was now a light red instead of pink. She reminded Hitomi a little of Naria, the cat-woman who had tried to abduct her during the Destiny War.  
  
Van stood back and smiled happily as he watched the two most important women in his life begin to catch up on old times. But after a few moments Merle turned to him in all seriousness.  
  
"Lord Van, I don't think that Hitomi is the only person who's arrived on Gaea today."  
  
Van's eyes widened. "What do you mean Merle?" Hitomi moved up beside Van, a surprised and slightly fearful look on her face.  
  
"The guards at the gates reported seeing TWO of the mystical pillars of light, one to the north and one to the south. I just knew that one had to be Hitomi, but I don't know who came in the other one."  
  
Van turned to Hitomi, an astonished look on his face. "Was there anyone with you when the blue pillar took you?"  
  
Hitomi thought for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "Not as far as I know. I was living with a friend that I met in my last year of high school, but she was out at a party. And Amano and Yukari live in England now." Her forehead creased in concentration as she tried to think about who this new arrival from Earth could possibly be. "I honestly have no idea who it could be."  
  
Van thought about this news for a moment before smiling at her and taking her in his arms. He looked over at Merle. "I'm sure that the identity of the person will be revealed to us in time. The blue pillar does not bring anyone to Gaea without a reason."   
  
* * *  
  
Deep within a forest to the south of Fanelia, someone was lying face down on the ground with blood staining the grass around them.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A soft moan rang through the clearing in the forest as Katia Tsukino began to come to.   
  
Where am I? she thought as she slowly began to pull herself up off the ground. She sat up against a rock and looked around. Absolutely nothing looked familiar to her. She felt something wet running down her face and put her hand up to her forehead. She hissed in pain and quickly pulled her hand away. It was soaked in blood.   
  
Great…I must have fallen and hit my head on this rock. her brow creased in confusion, she had no memory of falling. The last thing that she remembered was going back to the apartment that she was sharing with her high school friend/would-be sister, Hitomi Kanzaki. She had gone to a party, but had decided to return early in order to spend some time with her friend, who had been moping more than usual lately.   
  
She remembered entering the courtyard that led to the apartment and seeing Hitomi standing by the fountain. She had begun to walk towards her when a blue pillar of light had enveloped Hitomi, pulling her up into the air. Katia had run as fast as she could to try to grab onto Hitomi and pull her back, but as soon as she stepped into the light, she had felt her feet leave the ground. She had watched in astonishment and fear as the courtyard, the apartment, and then the entire city of Tokyo disappeared as she and Hitomi rose higher and higher into the sky. Her memory was blank after that.   
  
She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, though it only really resulted in her head throbbing even more. Grasping her head in her hands, she tried to calm herself down. That was when she realized that Hitomi was no where near her. She frantically looked around, but there was no sign of Hitomi anywhere.   
  
Please let her be alright. she thought as she rose unsteadily to her feet. A wave of dizziness overtook her and she placed a hand on the rock to steady herself.   
  
A new sound reached her ears just as the world around her stopped spinning; twigs snapping and leaves crunching. Someone was coming. Katia's mind filled with irrational thoughts as she looked around and darted quickly behind a thick tree. She slowly poked her head around the trunk just in time to see two people enter the clearing. One was a girl with short, platinum blond hair and the other was a man with long blond hair.   
  
"I could have sworn that I saw the mystical pillar of light around here." She heard the man say.   
  
"I saw it too brother, as well as someone descending in it." The girl looked around the clearing and Katia quickly hid her head, praying that she hadn't been seen.   
  
"But I'm not sure if we went in the right direction. It may have been…" but the girl stopped mid-sentence and looked closely at something on the ground. Katia slowly looked out of her hiding spot again and saw them standing by the rock she had awoken by.  
  
"What is it?" the man asked as he bent down beside her. Katia couldn't hear what was said while they knelt on the ground as they were suddenly whispering. But when the two figures got up and drew swords, her breath caught in her throat and she choked down a scream.   
  
"Whoever you are, come out now and show yourself." The man said loudly.   
  
Katia pulled her head back quickly as the man began walking around the clearing. What should I do? she thought hurriedly. Should I show myself to them? the man was moving closer to her hiding place. I guess I don't have a choice. she took a deep breath, attempting to slow her pounding heart and calm her racing mind.  
  
"I'm coming out." She called as she put her hands up and stepped out into the clearing. The man and the woman both put their swords away at the sight of her.   
The man smiled and took a step towards her. "I am Allen Schezer, Knight of Asturia." He said as he bowed to her. Then he indicated to the woman behind him.   
  
"And this is my sister Celena." Celena also bowed and walked up besides her brother. "What is your name miss?" Katia lowered her arms, but before she could answer, the world around her began to spin again and she passed out.   
  
Allen rushed forward and caught her, slowly lowering her to the ground.  
  
"We had better head back to the Crusade brother." Celena said as she knelt down beside Allen and took a closer look at Katia's head. "This cut on her forehead isn't bad, but it does require cleaning."  
  
"You're right Celena." Allen said as he easily lifted Katia into his arms. "It is a good thing that Queen Millerna is with us. She will be able to help this girl until we arrive in Fanelia and can get a healer to look at her."   
  
* * *  
  
Katia slowly started to come to again.   
  
I hope this isn't going to become a habit. she thought wearily as she opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. The first thing that she realized was that she was now lying in a comfortable bed and covered with a thick blanket. Though, much to her disappointment, it wasn't her own bed back in her and Hitomi's apartment. The next thing she noticed was that there was no more blood running down her face.  
  
"So you're finally awake, huh?" asked a voice from beside her. Katia's eyes widened in surprise as she turned her head to find herself staring into the eyes of a very pretty, blond haired woman. The woman was dressed in a pale pink shirt with white lace around the collar and sleeves, and tight black pants. But even these ordinary clothes couldn't hide her beauty. Katia couldn't find the energy to respond and just continued staring at the woman.   
  
The woman got up and gracefully walked to a table at the foot of the bed. She poured something from a pitcher into a glass and came back beside Katia.   
  
"Here, drink this." She said as she held the glass out to her. Katia looked from the glass and back to the woman with a suspicious look. The woman smiled gently at her. "It's just water. I didn't poison it or anything." She said as she put the glass down and helped Katia sit up. Katia's head was hurting terribly; but she was thankful that, at the moment, the world wasn't spinning. She looked suspiciously at the cup that the woman handed her again, but her thirst and dry mouth got the better of her and she drank it down it one gulp.   
  
"Thank you." She said with a slightly raspy voice as she handed the cup back to the woman. The woman smiled at her again and went to put the cup back on the table.   
  
"So," the woman began. "What's your name?"   
  
"Katia. Katia Tsukino. And you are?"   
  
"I'm Millerna Aston, Queen of Asturia."   
  
Katia's face paled considerably and she had the sudden urge to bow to Millerna; though she couldn't understand why, since she had never heard of Asturia before.   
  
She tried to stand up, but Millerna rushed forward and pushed her back down onto the bed.   
  
"You should stay in bed Katia. I don't want that wound in your head to open up again. Although it's not deep and didn't require any stitches, it is in a place that bleeds a large amount. Your body may go into shock if you lose anymore blood, and I'm not sure if you would be able make it to Fanelia if that happened." Millerna said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Katia looked at Millerna with wide eyes. "Huh? What the heck is 'Fanelia'? And what is 'Asturia'? Actually, never mind that, what in the world is this place…" but   
Katia's eyes had traveled to the window besides her bed. And what she saw there shocked her beyond all reason. "Earth…the moon…WHAT THE HELL?! Why can I see the Earth and the moon?!"   
  
Before Millerna could stop her, Katia had leapt out of bed and run to the window.   
  
This isn't possible…this has to be a dream. She looked at Millerna with pleading eyes. "Where am I?" Millerna got up and slowly started to walk towards Katia.   
  
"You are on the planet Gaea. A world that is hidden from the Earth, as you call it." Katia's eyes filled with tears as she looked back at the Earth. Then she looked back at Millerna and appeared to be about to faint. But as soon as Millerna got close to her, she pushed her onto the bed and ran as fast as she could out of the room.   
  
"Shit!" Millerna cursed as she quickly pulled herself up and ran after Katia. "Wait Katia! Come back! Let me explain!" But Katia didn't stop, turn around, slow down, or even acknowledge the she had heard Millerna. She just kept on running. Millerna ran over to one of the speakers that was connected with the bridge.   
  
"Allen, Gaddess, Celena, anyone! The girl has taken off and is heading for the hanger bay!"   
  
Celena's slightly panicked voice responded almost instantly. "Allen and Gaddes are on their way Majesty. They will meet you there."   
  
* * *  
  
Katia just kept on running as fast as she could. She had absolutely no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to escape. Had to get away from here.   
  
This is crazy! These people are all crazy! They must have kidnapped Hitomi and me and drugged us. Yeah, that's probably it.   
  
She had reached what looked like a hanger bay. In one corner stood what looked like a giant Mech. Katia stopped and stared at it in awe for a moment before she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned and saw Allen, Millerna, and a man she didn't know run into the hanger bay and rush towards her.   
  
She turned around and ran towards hanger bay doors, which began to open as she drew near.   
  
"No! Katia wait!" Millerna shouted.   
  
Katia stared at the lush green forests below her and could make out mountains fading into the distance.   
  
She sensed someone approaching her from behind. "Take one more step and I'll jump! Do you hear me?! Stay away!"   
  
The footsteps immediately stopped. "It's okay miss, I'm not going to hurt you. Just please, step away from the ledge." Katia recognized Allen's voice. Tears began to well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks as her gaze traveled back to the Earth.   
  
"What is this place? A world where the Earth and the moon hang in the sky, but can't be seen from Earth." It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Yes, this is Gaea. And I know that this is all a huge shock for you, but if you'll just let us explain, I'm sure we can help you." His voice was pleading and there was an unmistakable note of fear in it.  
  
Katia turned around to face him. Her face was unreadable, but tears were still streaming down her face. "Is this all a dream, or is it real?" But before Allen had the chance to answer, a humourless smile spread across her face as she folded her arms across her chest. "Guess I'll find out." And she leaned backwards, letting herself fall out of the hanger.   
  
"NO!!" Millerna screamed as she rushed forward to where Allen was standing. Allen turned quickly around and held Millerna back, not wanting her to watch Katia's rapidly descending form. The expression on his face quickly changed from one of shock to one of grim determination as he let go of Millerna and sprinted towards his Melef, Scherazade, which is docked in the corner of the hanger. But Gaddess stepped in front of him and bared his way.   
  
"Commander, you can't!"   
  
"Get out of the way Gaddess! If I don't catch her, she'll die!" Allen shouted as he tried to push him out of the way, but Gaddess wouldn't budge.   
  
"She'll die even if you catch her with Scherazade. Only she will be taking you with her. Scherazade can't fly Commander! You'll both die as soon as you hit the ground!"   
  
Allen's resolve fell and he nodded his head. As much as he hated to admit it, Gaddess was right, the fall would not only kill the girl, Millerna had called her Katia, but it would kill him as well.   
  
Millerna's knees gave out and she fell to the floor, silent sobs raking her body.   
  
She must have been so frightened! she thought to herself as she let her tears flow down her cheeks. I should have tried to explain things to her sooner. her sobs doubled in intensity and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying in vain to slow the flow of her tears.   
  
She didn't react as Allen sat beside her and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly as she continued to let out her grief. No tears fell down his cheeks nor did any sobs shake his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his queen tighter. For once in his life, Allen Schezer was completely speechless and helpless. And it was not a feeling he liked in the least.   
  
* * *  
  
Katia felt exhilarated as she continued free falling. The wind rushing passed her face and blowing her hair back is like nothing she has ever felt before. She rolled over in the air and opened her eyes, watching the ground rush towards her.   
  
I wonder why I feel so calm? If this place is real, I've just committed suicide by jumping out of that hanger. Yet I couldn't care less.   
  
She was almost level with the treetops when a sharp pain coursed through her shoulders and down her back. She squeezed her eyes shut, screaming in pain. But just as suddenly as it came, the pain disappeared. Katia cautiously opened her eyes, not really knowing what to expect. However, what she finds is the last thing she would have ever expected. She is no longer level with the treetops; in fact she has gained altitude!   
  
How in the… She looks behind her and goes numb in disbelief. Two pure white feather wings had sprouted from her shoulders and were now carrying her back up towards the airship.   
  
Wings?! I have wings?! How can this be?! She cautiously tries flapping her wings, realizing that she can actually fly, not just glide on the air currents.   
  
This is unbelievable… She flapped her wings again, the action coming surprisingly easy to her, and made her way back up towards the airship that she had jumped from moments ago.   
  
The heels of her boots make a soft noise as she touches down on the exact spot she'd jumped from. Allen, hearing the click of her boots, looks up at her. His breath catches in his throat at what he sees. Millerna whirls around to see what he is looking at and nearly faints.   
  
Katia, her face completely emotionless and pale, looks down at Allen and Millerna.   
  
"I think I'm ready to hear your explanations now."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And that was when Hitomi left Gaea." Millerna said as she looked over at Katia. They were back in the room Katia had woken up in. Allen was standing by the door, arms folded across his chest, while Katia and Millerna sat on the bed. He and Millerna had just spent the last two hours telling Katia the whole story of the Destiny War in which Hitomi was a hero. 

Katia had told them that she had been on her way to see her friend/roommate, Hitomi Kanzaki, when she and Hitomi had been swept up by the light pillar. Millerna and Allen had both been shocked at the mention of Hitomi, and when Katia asked how they knew her, they told her all about Hitomi's first visit to Gaea. 

Katia could hardly believe her ears. Hitomi…a war hero? It was a side of her friend that she had had absolutely no idea about. 

"There was one other thing too." Allen said, interrupting Katia's thoughts. She looked up at him and waited for the next bombshell to drop. "Hitomi found love here on Gaea." Katia's eyes grew wide. 

"She…she had a boyfriend here on Gaea?" Katia asked in a shocked voice. Allen gave a curt nod. "Who was it?" 

"Van Slanzer de Fanel. King of Fanelia." Millerna answered with a slight smile. Katia's eyes were almost as big as dinner plates. 

"King?! Hitomi was dating a KING?!" Though Millerna was smiling, Katia thought that Allen looked almost pained. 

"Well, DATING isn't exactly what I would call it." Millerna said with a slight chuckle. Katia gave her a puzzled look, at which Millerna couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You should have seen how they acted around one another. Both always trying to deny and hide their feelings, yet doing a miserable job of it." Even Allen chuckled at this. Millerna managed to calm herself somewhat before continuing. "But it was pretty obvious to anyone that was around them for an extended period of time that they truly cared deeply for one another. You rarely saw one without the other." 

This surprised Katia somewhat, but now she finally understood Hitomi's behavior. No wonder she never wanted to go out with any of the men that Yukari and I tried to hook her up with. Her heart has been spoken for since she was fifteen years old.> Katia got up and looked out the window. "Can either of you answer a question for me?" 

"We can try." Millerna answered as she stood up, all of her giddiness now replaced by her genuine desire to help make Katia as comfortable as possible. 

"How come I suddenly have wings here on Gaea?" She looked back at Allen and Millerna and noticed that their faces had gone considerably pale, and they were looking at each other worriedly. 

Oh no. From their reactions, I'm guessing that having wings is a bad thing.> 

Millerna looked back at her. "The best person to speak to about that would be Lord Van. He knows more about it than either Allen or I." 

Katia's kept her face a mask and nodded, but her mind was panicking. I have to ask a KING about this? Why can't either of them just tell me what they know?> She turned back towards the window. 

"I'm sorry that I gave you both such a scare when I let myself fall out of the hanger." She said as she turned back around to face them. They both smiled at her. 

"It is somewhat understandable. It must have been quite a shock for you to wake up and find yourself on a different planet." Allen said as he moved up beside Millerna. 

"I also wanted to thank you for taking the time to explain some of these things to me." 

"It was our pleasure Katia." Millerna answered. Katia smiled weakly at the two of them before turning back around to look out the window again. Tears are burning in her eyes and threatening to fall. Allen seemed to sense this. 

"Would you like to be alone for a few moments?" Katia gave a slight nod, and Allen ushered Millerna out of the room. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Katia's resolve crumbled and she fell to the floor in tears. She covered her mouth to muffle the sounds of her howls of despair as her tears flowed like waterfalls down her face. 

Haven't I been through enough already in my life?> she thought resentfully as she pulled herself up off the floor and turned to the window again. I moved to Tokyo all by myself and started over after mom and dad died. Things were just starting to go right…and now this.> 

She looked up at the earth, or as people here on Gaea called it, the Mystic Moon. I don't belong here. Hitomi might, but what is there for me here on Gaea? Then again…there isn't much for me back home either.> She wiped away some of the tears from her face and continued to look up at the earth. But a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. 

She frantically wiped away the rest of the tears that ran down her face. Probably Allen or Millerna wanting to check up on me.> she thought as she moved towards the door. She took a few calming breathes before finally opening it. 

Millerna stood on the other side and smiled at her. Katia moved aside and allowed her to enter, but Millerna wasn't alone. She had one of her handmaidens with her, and the handmaiden was laden down with dresses and other items. 

Katia gave Millerna a startled look and began backing away, shaking her head vigorously. 

"Oh no, no way Your Highness." 

Millerna placed her hands on her hips and looked at Katia crossly. "Well you can't very well go in front of the King of Fanelia and his court looking like a peasant who's spent the last decade in a forest. My taste and dignity would be called into question." 

Katia too placed her hands on her hips and stood up to Millerna's challenge. "There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. These are some of the most stylish cloths that money can buy on earth." 

Millerna raised her eyebrow and looked at Katia critically, a small smile creeping across her face. Katia looked down at her cloths and immediately lost her confidence in the argument. 

She was wearing a thigh length black skirt, knee high boots, and a forest green tank top that revealed A LOT of cleavage. But it wasn't just the cloths that made her faultier in her convictions; it was the fact that the front of her shirt and the top part of her skirt were covered in dried blood. And she just knew that there must be rips in the back of her shirt from where her wings had sprouted. 

She looked back at Millerna and tried to laugh off her embarrassment. Millerna smiled at her and turned to her hand maiden, choosing a royal blue dress from the pile and holding it up to Katia. 

"I think that this one will suite you very well." she said as she gave Katia another once over, but she made a face as she touched Katia's hair, pulling out some pieces of grass and leafs. "But I think that the cloths aren't the only thing that we need to fix here." 

Katia's anger and embarrassment rose again and her face turned a bright shade of red. 

Is she deliberately going out of her way to insult my looks, or is she always this condescending? Okay so my cloths are ripped and stained with blood and my hair probably looks like shit, but I'd like to see how she'd look if she woke up on the ground in a forest!> But before she had a chance to voice her opinion, the hand maiden pushed her out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. 

_* * *_

It took almost an hour for the hand maiden to get Katia all cleaned up. The handmaiden, who didn't once tell Katia her name, had washed Katia's hair in the sink and then told her to take a short bath. Then the hand maiden had helped her into the dress that Millerna had given her. This was actually a lot harder than Katia thought it would be. The dress had a corset sewn into it and the strings didn't seem to be able to be pulled enough so that the dress would fit properly on her slight frame. When they had finally gotten the dress on, the hand maiden had sat her down and did her hair and makeup. 

At last the hand maiden, satisfied with Katia's appearance, led her out of the bathroom and back towards the room where Millerna was waiting. 

The hand maiden opened the door for Katia and stepped to the side, allowing Katia to enter the room. The first thing Katia noticed was that Millerna too was now in a full length dress. She wore a crown a top her head, and her long blond hair was out of the ponytail and flowing down her back. 

Katia felt very self conscious and intimidated as she entered the room and walked towards Millerna. Millerna was very beautiful. Katia thought that she was the ideal of what a queen should look like. Katia curtsied and bowed her head low as she stood in front of Millerna. She was inwardly holding her breath as she raised her head and looked the Queen of Asturia in the eye, waiting for some sign of approval or comment about her appearance. 

"Now that's more like it. A HUGE improvement over before." Millerna said with a bright smile as she walked around her and took in her full appearance. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were a princess on her way to court Lord Van." Katia wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be a complement or an insult. But then she noticed the mirror behind Millerna and caught sight of her reflection. 

Her eyes widened as she stepped closer to the mirror and took in her own appearance. The royal blue dress suited her very well. It was sleeveless, but had thick shoulder straps. The corset made the dress conform perfectly to the curves of her body, and it made her chest, an area in which she wasn't lacking to begin with, appear five times larger. Her long ebony hair was piled high atop her head, but there were two tendrils left out to frame her face. The hand-maiden had applied just the right amount of eye shadow and mascara to bring out her auburn colored eyes. In no uncertain terms, she was beautiful. 

A knock at the door interrupted them. The hand maiden opened the door and Allen stepped into the room. He bowed to Millerna and was about to speak when he noticed someone standing beside her. His eyes widened as he realized it was Katia. 

Katia's self consciousness came back ten fold under Allen's gaze. She averted her eyes away from him and stared at the floor. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as a palpable silence passed between them. It was Millerna who broke the silence. 

"Is there something wrong Allen?" she asked with a slight chuckle, noticing that Allen was staring. Allen pulled his gaze away from Katia and looked at Millerna with a slightly dazed expression. Katia looked up from the floor and saw that, he too was blushing. But he was able to gain his composure back quickly. 

"No Your Highness, there is nothing wrong. I just wanted to inform you that we are approaching Fanelia and I was wondering if Katia would like to see it." He looked at Katia again and offered her his arm. 

Katia blushed even more and could hardly contain the giggle that was threatening to escape her lips. But before she had a chance to take Allen's arm and accept his offer, Millerna had grabbed her hand and was dragging her out the door. 

"Come on! You have just got to see Fanelia from the air. It's the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. Well, except for Palas of course." 

Katia didn't even bother arguing with Millerna. It hadn't really taken her long to realize that it was pointless to argue with the Queen of Asturia. She inwardly giggled as she realized that it was a lot like when Yukari, Hitomi, Amano, and herself all got together to go out when they were in high school. Yukari would always grab onto Hitomi and dragged her to the mall or whatever they were planning to do, while she and Amano followed laughing at Yukari's enthusiasm. 

_* * *_

They landed at the palace a short time later and were greeted by the royal guard of Fanelia and; 

"Merle!" Celena exclaimed as she ran down the exit ramp and embraced her friend. Katia followed Millerna and Allen as they disembarked and stood next to Millerna at the base of the ramp. 

The view of Fanelia from the air had been absolutely breath taking. She had never seen such a beautiful city in all her life, not even in America. She stared at the palace in front of her in awe. It reminds me of some of the temples back in Japan. Only this is MUCH bigger and more beautiful.> Then she caught sight of Merle and froze, her eyes growing wide. Oh my God! She really is a cat!> 

Allen and Millerna had told her about Merle of course, but she still hadn't really expected this. 

"It's so great to see you all again!" Merle said as she gave Millerna and Allen both a hug. "Lord Van has been speaking of nothing but your visit for days. And he…" she caught sight of Katia and her ears bent back in suspicion. They stared at one another for a moment before Katia lost her nerve and hid behind Millerna, causing the Queen to burst out laughing.   
"Merle, this is Katia Tsukino." Allen said with a smile indicating Katia. "Katia, this is Merle. Loyal aide and best friend of Lord Van." 

Katia gathered her courage and forced herself to step out from behind Millerna and face the cat-woman again. She extended her hand as a gesture of greeting, but when Merle simply continued to stare at her she quickly withdrew it again, resorting instead to a small curtsy. 

Merle sniffed the air as she drew closer to Katia and looked her in the eye. She gave Katia a once over before getting right up in her face. "You smell kinda familiar. Have we met before?" 

Katia gulped slightly. "I don't see how that is possible Lady Merle. I would remember if we had." 

Meeting and talking to a cat-woman is NOT something I could forget even if I wanted too.> she added mentally. 

Merle shot her one last suspicious look before turning back to Allen, Celena and Millerna. "Please follow me. Lord Van is awaiting you in the throne room."   



	4. Chapter 4

**04/27/03:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try to get the new chapters out a little bit faster, but I can't promise anything. This fic. is going way BEYOND my original expectations. In fact, it's turning into a very long epic! Thanks to CinderellaxVan for being the best beta reader I could have ever hope for! 

Chapter 4   


Katia couldn't help but stare in amazement at all of the beautiful portraits adorning the halls of the palace as the group made their way towards the throne room. But she also couldn't help but be nervous about meeting Van Fanel, King of all Fanelia. 

I wonder what he's like?> she thought as she looked at the group in front of her, They all have such high respect for him, so he must be a nice person.> she mused, a small grin creping across her face. And if he captured Hitomi's heart for all these years he must be damn gorgeous too.> She shook her head in an attempt to clear it and prevent a giggle from escaping her lips; again turning her attention to the portrait covered walls. 

A picture suddenly caught her eye, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. There in the picture was Hitomi, albeit a much younger Hitomi. She had short hair and was wearing their old high school uniform. In her hand was a small, red crystal pendent on a gold chain. Katia's eyes lingered on the stone for a moment, something about it captivating her senses. 

But it was the look in Hitomi's eyes that captivated Katia the most. For the entire time she had known Hitomi, her eyes had always held an undeniable sadness. But in this picture her eyes were bright and alive. The difference that it made was astounding. 

She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder and looked to see Millerna smiling at her. 

"That was painted just before she left here the last time." 

"She looks so different," Katia whispered as she turned back to the portrait. "I hardly recognized her." Katia's face was completely void of emotion; a look that Millerna had quickly learned meant that she was withdrawing into herself. If you wanted to know what she was feeling, you had to look at her eyes. But this time, even her eyes held nothing. 

Merle came up beside the two women. "Lady Katia, do you know Hitomi?" Katia's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but her expression remained the same. 

Lady Katia…I kinda like the sound of that.> She turned and looked hard at Merle for a moment. Allen and Millerna had told her that Merle had been a good friend of Hitomi's when she was here the first time, but Katia wasn't all that sure if she could trust the cat-woman. 

Merle held her stare unwaveringly. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about this girl, and the fact that she couldn't figure it out was driving her up the wall. Finally Katia sighed and turned her attention back to the portrait. 

"Yes Lady Merle, I do know Hitomi." A dark, brooding expression clouded her face as she looked back at Merle. "Or at least I thought I did." 

Merle was taken aback by Katia's sudden dark change of emotion and the look on her face. Her eyes widened in astonishment and she unconsciously took a step back from Katia. That look…Lord Van always used to get that look when he thought about Hitomi!> She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, before looking back at Katia. 

A look of puzzlement crossed Katia's face as she looked at the cat-woman, but Merle ignored it and walked right up to her, staring her in the eye. Katia held her ground and stared back. 

Who is she?> Merle thought to herself in frustration. She looks so familiar, but I can't figure it out! UGH!!!> 

"What do you mean by that?" Merle asked in a low voice. Katia's eyes briefly flicked over to Millerna before settling back on Merle, but she merely turned and walked towards Allen and Celena. 

Merle's tail stood on end as she glared at Katia. No one ignored her like that! When I get my hands on her, familiar or not, I'm going to use her legs as scratching posts!> she thought angrily; but before she had a chance to make good on that threat, she felt a hand rest firmly on her shoulder. 

"Leave her alone Merle." Millerna said sternly. 

Merle gave her a challenging look, but Millerna just shook her head and stared firmly at her. "That girl has been through a lot in the last few hours. You need to give her some time." 

Merle gave Katia's back one last narrow eyed scowl before nodding her head and sighing. Millerna smiled and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

"Come on, Lord Van is waiting for us." Merle said as she walked to the front of the group again. She shot Katia one last angry look, but realized it was in vain since Katia was to preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice. Merle sighed again as she began leading the group the rest of the way to the throne room. 

They continued walking down the hall until they reached two large oak doors bearing, what Katia assumed to be, the crest of Fanelia. Her heart began to beat wildly as Merle opened the doors and announced their arrival to the occupants of the room. Allen and Celena entered first, and Millerna grabbed Katia's hand, giving it one last reassuring squeeze before entering the throne room. 

It's now or never I guess.> Katia thought as she followed Millerna. Her eyes widened as she took in the splendour and simple elegance of the throne room. There was a raised platform with a single throne on it at the far end of the room. The walls were a gold color and the floor was done with blue tiles with a red carpet leading up to the platform. 

These must be Fanelia's royal colors.> she thought as she looked everywhere in the room except at the throne and the person she knew was sitting in it. The members of court were all looking at her quizzically. A few of the ladies whispered behind their fans and snickered at her. Katia's cheeks reddened slightly as anger and embarrassment started to consume her. 

I'd like to see how they would like it if they were in my place.> She cast her eyes to the floor, trying to ignore the snickering women. Angry thoughts continued to consume her as more of the women's snide remarks reached her ears. They only stopped when she ran into, what felt like, a brick wall. She turned crimson as she realized that she had walked into right into Merle. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes when she heard some of the members of court laughing at her. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

Merle's tail bristled and she shot Katia an angry look. Katia lowered her gaze to the floor and whispered an apology that even Merle's enhanced hearing had to strain to pick up. Merle's crystal-like blue eyes softened considerably when she noticed that Katia was trembling and tears were brimming in her eyes. Merle looked at her quizzically for a moment, not understanding what could possibly be preoccupying the girl so much. 

"Look at the little urchin," Merle heard someone whisper. "She can't even walk properly." A few people laughed softly, but their laughter immediately died when Merle shot them a death glare. 

Those jerks! Just wait till I tell Lord Van about their behaviour.> Merle thought angrily; however, her eyes held no trace of anger as she turned back to the scared woman in front of her. In fact, she now completely understood what was bothering Katia so much; having gone through the same thing herself many years ago. 

"Don't worry about it Milady." Merle told her calmly. Katia's eyes widened in astonishment as she looked up at Merle, but Merle merely smiled and held out her hand to her. Katia looked from Merle's hand and back to her eyes for a moment before taking it. 

"Don't pay any attention to what those idiots say Katia," Merle whispered as she began to lead her towards the throne. Katia's face reddened even more as she realized Merle had heard them as well. "I'll make sure that they never speak to you that way again." Katia smiled at Merle, but her smile faded when she and Merle stopped in front of the throne. 

Katia slowly raised her eyes to look at the young man she had heard so much about. He wore black dress pants and a red cotton button up shirt with the crest of Fanelia over his heart. She couldn't help but notice that he was very well built for a man as young as he was. Her eyes finally came to rest on his face, though what she found was not what she expected. 

Oh my God! I've seen this man before! I know him!> her eyes were wide in astonishment as she stared at the young king. Where have I seen him before?> 

Van stared back at her, surprise evident on his. Who is this woman?> he thought in awe. She looks…familiar.> then it dawned on him. She looks just like my mother!> 

The two of them held their stare for what seemed like an eternity, until someone jabbed Katia painfully in the ribs. Katia grabbed her side and looked over at a rather upset Millerna. Katia raised her eyebrows in question, but then noticed that Allen, Celena, and she were all bowing to Van. Her face reddened with embarrassment and she hastily bowed to the king before her. 

Van stood up from his throne and looked curiously at the young ebony haired woman before him. Though he had absolutely no idea why, his heart was bursting with happiness at seeing her. Wonder who she is.> he thought as he stepped off of the platform to stand in front of the group of travelers. 

"I welcome you all to Fanelia, my friends." he said regally as they all stood up to face him. He smiled at Millerna when their eyes met. "It has been far too long Millerna." 

Millerna smiled back and engulfed him in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Van." She let him go and stepped away from him. "Dryden sends his regards and apologizes for not being here. The advisers needed him to tour the countryside and wouldn't permit him to postpone it." 

Van chuckled and nodded knowingly before turning to Allen and Celena. "Allen my friend, it is good to see you. And Celena, I'm pleased that you were able to make it. I trust that you are both well?" 

"Very well, Your Majesty." Allen replied with a grin. He could tell that there was something different about Van. There was a twinkle in his eyes that hadn't been there before, and Allen was positive he knew what had caused it. 

Van turned his attention back to the Katia and smiled warmly. "I am Van Fanel." He said gently. "Might I ask your name?" Katia stood there and blinked for a few moments, not really sure what to say. It took a few moments, but she finally managed to find her voice again. 

"My name is Katia Tsukino, Your Majesty." She said as she bowed low once again. "It is an honour to meet the young king of whom I have heard some many kind words about from Queen Millerna and Sir Allen." 

Millerna and Allen looked at her in surprise. She had just spoken in the regal tone of a Lady of the court. I had no idea she could speak like that.> Millerna thought in astonishment. 

Van smiled at her before taking her hand and kissing the base of her knuckles. "Welcome to Fanelia, Milady." Katia's face turned a light shade of pink, but she smiled at him none the less. 

Merle smiled at the scene, but a realization suddenly struck her. Oh Gods!> she thought in amazement as she looked from Van to Katia. That's where I know her from! She looks just like Lord Van!> She heard a slight gasp from beside her and turned to she Millerna looking at the two in shock. She must have just noticed it too! How can this be possible?> 

Millerna looked over and met Merle's eyes, astonishment and disbelief evident on her soft features. Merle simply nodded, not knowing how it was possible. But before either of them had a chance to think on it any further, a page at the end of the hall opened the doors to the throne room. 

"Presenting Lady Hitomi Kanzaki." He announced in a booming voice. The whole hall turned to look at Hitomi and she gracefully walked towards Van and the others. She wore a long emerald green dress and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Van's face lit up as he waited for her to join them all. 

Hitomi regally bowed to Van before walking up beside him. He smiled at her and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand back before taking notice of the group of travellers in front of her. 

She smiled warmly at them all before quickly bowing. "Queen Millerna, it is wonderful to see you again." She said as she stood up to face her friend. Millerna smiled broadly and wrapped Hitomi in a tight hug, which Hitomi whole heartedly returned. 

"It's great to see you too Hitomi! I've missed you so much!" 

Hitomi stepped back and turned to Allen. 

"Hello Allen." She said as she went to hug him as well. Allen just smiled and hugged her back. 

"Welcome back to Gaea, Milady." He said with a warm smile. 

"It's good to be back." She said with a grin and a quick look at Van. She then turned to Celena. "You look wonderful Celena." 

"As do you Milady Hitomi." Celena said with a grin as she gave her friend a hug. "How have you been?" 

"Very well, thank you. Just glad to see you all again." Hitomi turned to the last person in the group and stared in astonishment. 

"Hitomi," Van began. "Allow me to introduce…" 

"KATIA!" Hitomi shouted as she jumped to give her friend a hug. Katia laughed and hugged her tightly back. 

"You didn't think I was going to let you leave me back home all alone did you 'Tomi?" 

Hitomi took a step back and looked at her in bewilderment. "So…you were the one in the second pillar of light?" Katia nodded, causing Hitomi to smile broadly and give her another hug. 

Van looked at the two in confusion. "So, you two know each other?" he asked Hitomi. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Yes, Katia is the roommate I was telling you about Van." Van's eyes widened as he looked at Katia again. She blushed profusely under his gaze but held it unwaveringly. 

After a moment, Van smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad that you have both come to Gaea." Hitomi went and stood at Van's side, a broad smile on her face. He returned it before looking at the entire group again. "But come, a feast has been arranged to celebrate Hitomi's return to Gaea. And I'm sure the kitchen staff is becoming impatient by now." 

He offered his arm to Hitomi, which she happily accepted, and led the way out of the throne room. Allen took Millerna's arm and followed Van, with Celena, Merle and Katia close behind. 

_* * *_

The feast turned out to be a huge, hastily organized ball. Katia followed everyone up to the head table, utterly awestruck at the splendour before her, but feeling more and more out of place. She sat down beside Hitomi and Merle at the head table and simply listened to the conversations around her during dinner. When the dishes were cleared, Van stood and held up his hands, calling for silence. 

"I want to thank all of you for coming tonight on such short notice." He said to the now silent crowd. He took a moment to survey them all before continuing "This morning I thought that today was just going to be another ordinary day." He looked down at Hitomi and smiled warmly. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that the woman I love would at long last be returned to me." Hitomi smiled happily back at Van. "I also would never have imagined that she would be bringing a companion along with her." He glanced briefly at Katia before looking out over the crowd again. "I would like you all to treat Lady Katia with the same respect as you would Lady Hitomi. She too, is a welcome guest of this kingdom." Katia blushed profusely as she felt the eyes of everyone in the hall turn to her. 

"That being said, I have an important announcement to make." Van continued as he once again looked down at Hitomi. "I have at long last found a prospective queen for Fanelia." Hitomi's eyes widened as Van took her hand and pulled her up beside him. 

"Hitomi," he whispered softly. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my bride and make me the happiest man on all of Gaea?" He pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out to her. Hitomi took the box with a trembling hand and opened it, sucking in an astonished breath as she looked at the ring inside. It was a simple silver band with a single large diamond in the center and two drag-engergist crystals on either side. She looked at Van with tears in her eyes, a look of happy disbelief etched on her face. 

Oh Gods! Is this really happening?> she mused as she numbly felt Van take her hand and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. It was an absolute perfect fit, almost as if it had been made for her finger. Tears began sliding down Hitomi's cheeks as she looked from the ring and back at Van, a broad smile crossing her face as his question began fully to sink in. She leapt happily into his arms, not being able to contain the joy in her heart any longer.   
  
"Oh course I'll marry you!" she whispered excitedly into his ear. Van's eyes widened and a look of pure joy crossed his face as he hugged her back, but his royal manner quickly took over again as he set her down gently beside him. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly addressing the entire hall again. "Allow me to present to you the future queen of Fanelia, Hitomi Kanzaki!" There was a stunned silence for a moment, but Merle soon got up and began to clap. Soon Millerna, Katia, Allen and the rest of the head table joined in, followed by the rest of the hall. 

Van put his arm around Hitomi and held her close, smiling at the occupants of the hall. When the applause finally died down, they all resumed their seats. 

"Congratulations Hitomi!" Merle squealed as she leapt up and grabbed Hitomi in a hug. Hitomi laughed happily and returned Merle's hug. 

"Yes, congratulations to both of you." Allen said as he shook Van's hand and gave him a friendly hug. 

"It's been a long time coming." Millerna said as she both gave Van and Hitomi a hug. 

Van could no longer contain the tears of happiness that had been threatening to spill down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away without anyone noticing, but they just kept coming. 

Oh screw it!> he thought as he gave up trying to hide them. Let them see my tears of joy. I don't care what they say!> 

With all the hugging and congratulating going on, no one noticed the lone ebony haired figure slip out of the room in tears. 

Katia walked hurriedly through the halls of the castle, not really sure where she was going; just knowing that she had to get away from the happy group. 

God, what's wrong with me?> she mentally screamed. It's not that I'm not happy for Hitomi and King Van,> she thought as she pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it fall down around her waist. On the contrary, I know that they will be very happy together. It doesn't take long to realize how much they love each other and that they belong together.> She stopped and leaned against the wall, wiping the tears away. It's just…what the hell am I here for?> 

She continued making her way through the halls of the castle until she found herself outside in the gardens. She looked briefly up at the Earth and moon hanging in the sky, but the sight only caused her sobbing to double in intensity. 

"I DON'T BELONG HERE!" she shouted at no one in particular as the tears continued streaming down her face. Sobs continued to rake her body as she stood staring up at the Earth and moon. 

Not being able to stand the sight any longer, she began running as fast as she could through the gardens and away from the palace, not caring where she ended up. 

A grove of trees on the far side of the garden caught her eye and she ran headlong into them, hoping that they would shield her from the turn her life had taken in the last few hours. Her legs and lungs began to burn from the effort, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away, far away. 

She soon reached a clearing, and only then did she stop to catch her breath. A slight breeze rustled through the trees, sweeping her hair across her face. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end in warning. She whirled around and assumed a defensive position. 

"Who's there?" she shouted, but no answer came. She pivoted around on her heels and did a quick sweep of the clearing. 

"I know you're there so you may as well…" but the words died in her throat as her eyes came to rest on the silhouette of something huge kneeling beside a large monument. She cautiously made her way towards it, keeping her senses sharp and alert for any sound of movement. 

Whatever it was, it had been there for a very long time; weeds and ivy vines had almost completely hidden it from view. 

This is just like the thing I saw in the hanger bay on the airship.> she thought as she circled the thing. It looks like a giant Mech warrior.> Something on the things chest sparkled in the moonlight, catching her eye. She stopped and tried to get a closer look. It looked like a large pink crystal right where a heart would be. She made a quick visual sweep of the clearing, making sure that no one else was there, before beginning to climb up the things leg. 

She soon stood in front of the crystal, her tear stained reflection looking back at her. She brushed the ivy vines away and, her curiosity getting the better of her, lightly touched the crystal. 

The crystal began to glow an intense bright pink, and steam began pouring out from some vents beside her. Katia quickly pulled her hand away and shielded her eyes from the light. 

Oh no…I think I broke it.> She thought as she slowly started to back up in fear, entirely forgetting about her skirt until it was too late. 

Her foot caught the hem of her gown and sent her tumbling to the ground with a shout. She lay sprawled on the ground for a moment in shock, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Coughing loudly in an attempt to catch her breath, she sat up and looked again at the Mech. Her eyes widened as she noticed the now open cockpit, daring her to enter. 

"Escaflowne has just acknowledged your birthright." Came a soft voice from behind her. Katia whirled quickly around, looking for the source of the voice. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in astonishment as the simmering image of a beautiful ebony haired woman appeared kneeling down in front of her. 

"Do not be afraid my child," Said the woman gently as she caressed Katia's cheek. 

"Who are you?" Katia asked in a frightened voice. The woman smiled warmly at her. 

"My name is Varie Fanel." Katia's eyes widened considerably, but Varie simply continued to smile at her. "Van is my son, just as you are my daughter."   



	5. Chapter 5

07/16/2003: Sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone. I could never seem to get this chapter to go the way I wanted. It took me three or four trys to get it like this. Plus, I started a new full-time summer job two months ago and it's kept me busy.   


  
The song that I use in this chapter is called "In a Silent Night" and it's from Gundam Seed. Enjoy!!  


  
Chapter 5

Katia couldn't breath. It was as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach and sucked the remaining air from the clearing. Her ears were ringing and her brain felt muddled, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. She sat on the ground, completely stunned, and just stared blankly at the woman in front of her.

Varie's eyes held a mixture of sadness, apprehension, and hope as she held Katia's stare; her smile never wavering.

After what felt like an eternity, Katia seemed to remember how to use her voice; though she still could not bring herself to look away from Varie.

"I'm sorry. I think I misheard you."

Varie's smile grew as she shook her head. "No my child, you heard me correctly."  She said as she reached out her hand and gently caressed Katia's cheek again. "You are my daughter, just as Van is my son."

What…how…NO!!! This isn't possible!!! A dominant portion of Katia's mind screamed. However, a small voice in the back of her mind began to speak up as well. It feels right! You know it does!! It makes sense!!! Katia griped her head in her hands and nearly screamed as the two portions of her mind continued their conflict. She felt as if her head would split in two if it continued much longer. 

Varie sat and watched Katia try to sort through her feelings, but her maternal instincts soon took over as she wrapped her arms gently around Katia's now shaking frame. Katia stiffened for a moment, but soon began to relax in Varie's arms.

"My sweet little daughter," Varie whispered as she stroked Katia's soft hair. Katia's eyes suddenly flew open and she gently, but firmly pushed Varie away. The dominant part of her mind had won the battle. 

"I'm sorry Milady," Katia said in a soft, almost regretful voice as she got to her feet. "You have mistaken me for someone else. I'm…" 

"Katia Tsukino," Varie said as she too got to her feet. "I know exactly who you are." There was an undeniable sadness in her eyes, and Katia's heart ached for her. But she knew that she wasn't the person Varie thought she was. She couldn't be.

"Then you know that I can't be your daughter." Katia whispered as she turned to leave the clearing. She forced herself not to look into Varie's eyes. An almost overpowering urge to hug the woman was starting to consume her. 

She hadn't gotten more than two steps when Varie suddenly appeared in front of her again. Katia shouted in surprise and jumped back, once again catching the hem of her dress underfoot. There was an audible thud as she landed flat on her back.

This is why I hate long dresses!! Katia mentally shouted as she slowly pulled herself back into a sitting position, wincing in pain as her bruised back protested the movement. But her long years of martial arts training (and a rather unsympathetic Sensei) had forced her to adapt to and ignore the screaming of her muscles.

Varie knelt down next to her and gently pushed her hair away from her face. "If you are not my daughter," she said as she looked into Katia's eyes. "Why is it that you have Draconian wings?"

Katia's face paled and her eyes widened. "How do you know about my…" but the sound of snapping twigs alerted her that they would soon be joined by someone else, and Katia was almost certain she knew who that someone was.

"Van…" she whispered as he stepped into the clearing. He had a dreamy smile on his face and didn't seem to notice her at first, but the site of Escaflowne's open cockpit quickly brought him crashing out of his daydream.

"Escaflowne!" he shouted as he rushed forward to inspect the Guymelefe. Katia's eyes filled with tears as she watched him circle the Melefe. A million thoughts were running through her head, but only one of them seemed hugely important.

Could this man really be my brother? 

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Van had seen her.

"Katia?!" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. His eyes no longer held that happy, dreamy expression. All that met her was suspicion, shock, and anger.

"Van, I can explain." She said as she got unsteadily to her feet. He began to advance towards her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Katia's eyes flicked from his face, to the sword, and back again.

"What did you do to Escaflowne? How did you find this place?" Van asked in a low voice.

"I…I don't know how I found this place. I just…wanted to find someplace private and this is where I ended up." There was a definite note of panic in her voice and she began to back away from him in fear.

"Do not lie to me," he said as he drew his sword and continued to advance on her. "You are a spy. What country do you serve?"

Katia's eyes widened and she felt frozen in her place at the sight of his drawn sword. Oh my God! "No! I'm not a spy! I told you…"

"How did you know about Escaflowne if you are not a spy? Only a Gaean would know about this Guymelefe." Katia's tried to respond, but her voice failed her. She simply closed her eyes and waited for the blow Van was bound to deliver.

"VAN! THAT IS ENOUGH!" a voice shouted. Varie suddenly appeared in front of Katia again, her wings spread and her arms outstretched in an attempt to shield Katia. "Don't you EVER threaten your sister!" 

Van's eyes widened and his face paled as sword fell soundlessly to the ground at his feet. "M…mother?!" 

Katia's eyes snapped open and her stomach gave a lurch. So it's true, she thought as she looked between Van and Varie. This woman really is Van's mother, and OH MY GOD! SHE HAS WINGS TOO!! Katia's eyes widened to the size to saucers and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Varie's wings. It was all becoming too much for her.

Varie lowered her arms as she continued staring at her son. "Yes Van, it's me." Van's eyes filled with tears as he sank to his knees in front of her. 

"Oh mother…I've missed you so much!" Van whispered as he stared at her in awe. 

Varie smiled down at him before turning to face Katia. "Are you alright daughter?" 

Katia was shaking from head to toe and breathing heavily, but she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay." 

Varie turned back to Van, who had a rather confused expression on his face as he looked between Katia and Varie, but before he could say anything, Varie spoke again.

"It is time that you two learned the whole truth. It has been kept from you for far too long." She looked sternly at her two children. "Open your wings, both of you, and touch my hands."

Van looked at Katia in shock. "Mother? Are you saying…" but Varie interrupted him.

"Please Van, I haven't much time. Just please do ask I say." It was very rare that Varie was stern with him, so he knew immediately not to question her again. He simply got to his feet, removed his shirt, and closed his eyes.

Katia watched in amazement as a pair of pure white wings, identical to her own, sprouted from his back. The last shred of doubt her mind had been hopefully clinging to had vaporized. Oh my God! I can't believe this! Everything she said…it's all true. Not only is Van her son, but they BOTH have wings like mine. her whole body felt numb as she stared dumbfounded between Van and Varie. 

Varie looked at Katia with pleading eyes. "Please Katia, there isn't much time." 

"But I…I don't know how. I don't know how to open my wings." Varie simply smiled at her.

"Just picture them in your mind and push out with your back." Katia looked at her oddly, but as everything else Varie had told her was true, she simply nodded her head and closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could on her wings. Sweat began to appear on her forehead as she focused her concentration on her wings. After a few minutes of palpable silence, there was a sound of ripping fabric as two white, glowing wings appeared from her back for the second time that day. 

Katia fell to her knees panting from the effort as sweat dripped down her face. At least this time it didn't hurt. she thought as she pushed herself back to her feet, attempting to survey the damage her wings had done to Millerna's dress. Amazingly enough, the dress was still intact. There were only two holes in the back where the wings had appeared. She smiled in grim satisfaction and made her way over to Van and Varie.

Van stood and stared in shock at the site of Katia's wings. I don't believe it! She's a Draconian! But all his thoughts came to a halt as his mother held her hands out to both him and Katia. Van took it without a moments hesitation, but Katia looked worried and hesitant. 

Well, what have I got to lose? she thought with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She extended her hand and took a firm hold of Varie. A feeling of warm, peaceful contentment instantly enveloped her and the clearing around her, Van and Varie began to fade away. 

Katia could faintly hear the distant echo's of a mysterious and beautiful song. She closed her eyes and let the words of the song flow over her.
    
    **_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_**
    
    **_During that time, your smile has faded away_**
    
    **_Now that a little time has passed,_**
    
    **_Fond memories start to resurface._**

"A double birth will bring about the ruin of Gaea!" she heard someone shout. Her eyes snapped open, attempting to locate the person. She saw Van pale and franticly scan their surroundings, but the voice seemed to be coming from no where and everywhere at once. Only Varie remained calm, though her eyes had become unending pools of sadness.

"It's bad enough that the King married a Draconian woman against our judgment! Prince Folken was necessary to secure the future of Fanelia, but that demon is bearing another child; TWO if the prophesy is to be believed. She is bringing all of Gaea to the brink of war!" another voice shouted.

Katia's breath caught in her throat and her brow creased as she strained to catch every word the men were saying. Draconian? Isn't that what Varie called my wings? And who's this Folken? her eyes widened as yet another realization hit her. Another brother? No way!

"But how do you know that Queen Varie is the Draconian that the prophesy speaks about?" asked a new fear filled voice. "She seems to love Fanelia, and indeed Gaea. I do not believe she would ever intentionally endanger King Gaou or the citizens." 

"ARE YOU MAD ARRAGORN?! HER MERE EXISTANCE ENDAGERS US ALL!!" the second man shouted. 

"HOW MANY OF THOSE RETCHED DEMONS COULD THERE POSSIBLY BE?! OF COURSE SHE IS THE ONE!" the first man added angrily. 
    
    **_At the place where stars fall,_**
    
    **_I'm always wishing for your laughter._**
    
    **_Even though we're apart now_**
    
    **_We can meet again, right? _**

  
The men's voices faded, once again giving precedence to the mysterious song, but Katia was to angry at what she had just heard to notice, and Van seemed to be feeling the same way.

  
"They were talking about you, weren't they mother?" Van asked in a dark, threatening voice. Katia looked at Varie, positive she already knew the answer, yet unsure how she knew.

  
Varie's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she surveyed her children. A moment passed before she slowly nodded her head. "Yes Van, they were."

Katia saw Van clench and unclench his fists and heard him grinding his teeth in anger. She could feel her own anger rising to its threshold point at how those men had spoken of Varie, but she did not understand what they had meant about this prophesy. Were they speaking of her and Van? 

As if in answer to her unspoken question, the scene around the three of them changed yet again. They were now standing in the most beautiful bedroom Katia had ever seen.

  
Van recognized it almost instantly, though it had been more than 5 years since he'd last stepped inside it. My parent's bedchamber, he thought remorsefully as he looked around. But there was something different about the room since the last time he had been in it. There were at least fifty people crowded into it, and all of them had the same worried expression on their faces.

  
The shrill cry of a baby rang suddenly through the room. Katia moved forward and tried to get a closer look, not realizing what she was seeing.

  
"It's a son, Your Majesty." said a frail looking woman from the foot of the large canopy bed. Katia's eyes widened considerably as she recognized the woman on the bed as Varie. She inhaled sharply and turned quickly to look back at where she had left Van and Varie standing. The Varie that accompanied them was still standing next to her son. 

  
What in the… she looked back at the Varie on the bed, trying to figure out what she was seeing. A…memory? Is that what this is? She looked at some of the people standing around the room and noticed that all of their faces seemed much more relaxed than they had a moment ago. She turned her attention back to Varie and the new born baby. One of the blankets slipped down to reveal his face. 

  
Black hair and…OH MY GOD! she stumbled back unsteadily, shock and disbelief etched on her face. It can't be! I…I'm watching the day Van and I were born?! She teetered unsteadily and began to fall backwards, but strong arms suddenly gripped her shoulders and held her in place. She looked back and saw Van, his face holding the same disbelieving expression as her own. 

  
Both turned their attention back to the scene in front of them in time to see the younger Varie hold her arms out to the healer.

  
"My sweet…" but before she could even finish her sentence, she dropped her arms and threw her head back, letting out a scream of utter agony. Katia saw many of the faces in the room pale and begin to shake. Loud banging began to echo throughout the room as someone hammered against the door.

  
"VARIE!!" a man's voice shouted on the other side of the door. He seemed to be trying to break it down in his desperate attempt to reach the agonizing Queen.

  
"No your Majesty!" a panicked voice filtered in. Katia had a vision of a young page trying to restrain the frantic monarch. "You must let the healers do their job!" 

The king threw the page aside and continued to hammer and kick the door. Castle guards rushed forward to help.

  
"LET GO OF ME! I MUST SEE MY WIFE!! VARIE!!!"

  
The vision disappeared and Katia was once again back in the royal bed chamber.

  
"Father…" Van chocked tearfully. Katia looked back at him, wondering if he too had seen what she had. 

  
Van looks just like his father, Katia mused as tears silently slid down her own cheeks. She looked back at Varie. I guess…OUR father is more accurate. She bit back a sob and struggled out of Van's tight grasp, moving closer to the canopy bed.

  
The older Varie came up beside her. "He would have lover you Katia." Katia looked over at her and saw the tears pooling down her cheeks as well. "He had no idea that you even existed," There was a hint of cold bitterness in her voice. "He was never told; and I, like everyone else in this room, was forbidden to tell him OR your eldest brother."

  
Katia's eyes widened. "So I…" but another shrill baby cry ripped through the room and stopped her question. She looked back at the canopy bed and saw the healer holding yet another black haired baby.

  
"Get it out of here before the King hears it!" a firm voice shouted over the screaming babe. Katia looked over by the window and saw a pale faced, middle aged man moving towards the bed, his eyes filled with loathing and fear. 

  
The healer gently wrapped the second baby in a blanket and gave it to the man. As if sensing that this man was not very friendly, the baby had stopped crying. He looked down at it in disgust and turned to leave the room.

  
"Wait!" the younger Varie rasped out weakly. "I...I want…to see it." The man stopped and turned around slowly to face the Queen.

  
"You will not see it," he said in a low and dangerous voice. His eyes made no attempt to hide the hatred he held for Varie. "It will be destroyed, and NO ONE will breath a word of this to the King or young Prince Folken. Is that understood?"

  
Varie shrank back against the pillows and nodded shakily, clearly terrified of the man before her. 

  
With a swish of his cloak he was gone, taking the third Fanel baby with him. The young Queen burst into tears as the healer handed her the baby boy. Varie clutched him tightly and continued to sob. Whether the boy sensed his mother's grief or realized that his twin was no longer there was unclear; but he too burst into tears.

The scene faded, yet again leaving the three Draconians to wallow in shock and disbelief
    
    **_  
    From when has my smile faded this much_**
    
    **_Since it was shattered by one mistake_**
    
    **_Change only the precious things into light and_**
    
    **_Go beyond the sky with fortitude._**

  
Katia felt cold. Her entire body was consumed by numbing cold, the likes of which she had never felt. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. 

She sank slowly to her knees and blankly stared straight ahead as tears streamed steadily down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what to think or feel anymore. Anger, hatred, hurt, sadness, betrayal. Each felt right for so many reasons.

  
"Mother?" Van asked quietly as he walked past Katia and towards the vision of Varie. "That second baby…"

  
"Was your twin sister." Varie said as she looked away from the two young people before her.

  
Van stopped and looked at the sobbing form in astonishment. "Katia."

  
Katia's head snapped up, but her eyes were no longer blank. They now held an indescribable amount of anger. Van had never seen such eyes, even in the Destiny War.

  
"WHY?!" Katia shouted angrily at the now fading vision of her mother. "Why did they do this to me?! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?!"

  
Varie turned and faced her two children. Deep sadness and grief evident in her eyes as the clearing and Escaflowne once again appeared around them.

  
"They were afraid of you Katia. You personified everything that the people of Gaea ever feared."

  
Katia slowly raised herself to her feet and closed her eyes. A shower of feathers erupted around her as she pulled her wings back into her back. 

  
"They will have more to fear from me once I am through with them." There was a cold, harsh edge to her voice that caused both Varie and Van to pull away from her.

  
A large cloud moved and covered the twin moons, leaving the clearing in almost complete darkness. Katia turned and began to march away when Varie called her back.

  
"You must believe me Katia. If it would have been at all in my power, I would have found you." 

  
Katia laughed harshly and turned to face the image, anger visible on every inch of her face. "It was in your power. You were the Queen of this country. You could have stopped them taking me, yet I didn't see you even attempt it."

  
Varie's face fell at the harshness of Katia's words, and Katia immediately regretted saying them.

  
Van looked at Katia in shock, unable to find the words to express his outrage at her statement. Instead he turned on his heel, gave one strong flap of his still outstretched wings, and disappeared. 

  
The large cloud moved away and uncovered the moons; however, Varie had disappeared before their light could even reach the clearing, leaving Katia alone once again.

  
Katia balled up her fists and stared angrily up at them, cursing them and all of Gaea for having done this to her. 

Just as she was about to leave the clearing, something near the base of Escaflowne caught the moonlight and sparkled brightly. Katia looked at it for a moment before moving towards it.

  
It looked to be a large pink hued diamond on a silver chain. I…I saw this hanging on my mother's neck in that vision. What's it… 

  
As soon as her hand touched the stone, a flurry of images assailed her senses. Gaou's death, Folken's disappearance, Van's pleading for Varie not to be sad, and finally Varie's own death at the hands of a dragon.
    
    **_  
    To the place where stars fall,_**
    
    **_I want my thoughts to reach you._**
    
    **_I am always by your side_**
    
    **_Since I will embrace that coldness._****__**
    
    **_Even though we're apart now,_**
    
    **_We will definitely be back together._**

  
Katia fell back panting, the stone still clutched tightly in her hand. 

  
This…this… she looked again at the stone. I'm so sorry mother. 

**_  
In the quiet night_**

  
And with that thought in her mind, Katia Fanel curled up on the grass and cried as never before.

  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Amazing…I finally got off my butt and updated! O_o Sorry it's taken me so long to update. The program I'm taking in college takes up almost all of my time! Plus I had a major case of writers block for this story…but I'm back now! MWHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* So anyways, since my finals are in two weeks *gasps* I should have another new chapter up by Christmas….hopefully. 

Thanks to Ingrid for her input and beta-reading!! And don't forget to review!!!

Chapter 6

The sweet songs of various birds filtered in through the window of Katia's bedroom early the next morning. The golden rays of sun lit up the calm, sleeping face of Fanelia's newly found princess.

"Ugh, Hitomi it's too early! I don't wanna get up yet." She moaned as she turned away from the windows and tried hiding under her pillow to block out the sound. But instead on obeying her request, the birds only sang louder.

"'Tomi…please don't make me get up yet." Still they kept singing.

"GOD DAMN IT HITOMI!! TURN OFF YOUR DAMN ALARM CLOCK!!" And still the birds kept singing. "UGH!!!" 

Katia shot bolt upright in bed, frustration evident on her face. It was quickly replaced however, by confusion and then comprehension. She wasn't in the apartment she and Hitomi had shared for the last two years. Hell, she wasn't on Earth anymore either.

"This bites," she muttered as she sank back down into bed and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would once again claim her. But one thought took immediate precedence in her mind and caused her to sit up again.

How did I get here? she looked around the room in utter bewilderment. Two large doors that led to a balcony were open, allowing a slight breeze to ruffle the curtains and let the sounds of the birds filter in. The dress she had worn lay neatly across the chair by a desk in the corner of the room. 

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the dress. She quickly pushed back the covers and looked down at herself, though this only caused her more confusion. She was wearing a blue satin night gown.

Okay, this is creepy. I don't know how I got into this room, AND WHO THE HELL UNDRESSED ME?! She began to frantically search her memory, looking for answers. 

The last thing I remember is… Images of Van, Varie, and the scene of her birth flashed through her mind. 

She sighed deeply and pulled her knees up under her chin. I can't believe this…yesterday started out so perfectly. Ron finally asked me out and that party was so much fun. Everything was perfect! she slammed her fist into the pillows in anger, but was shocked when a tiny voice in her mind spoke up.

_So why did you leave early?_

Katia blinked, she was either going completely insane, or Gaea was bringing out more latent abilities. I was worried about Hitomi. she hesitantly replied. She's been really mopey lately.

_And that's different from normal how? The voice scoffed. __She's been mopey ever since you've known her._

True enough, Katia's brow creased in concentration. Why had she gone home? I really don't know why I went home. I just felt that I needed to.

_Gaea was calling to you, the voice said firmly. __You felt its call, just as Hitomi did._

Katia shook her head firmly. No way, I had no idea that Gaea even existed! I was just worried about my friend. but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it had been something other than worry.

_Your heart has always known about Gaea. Why do you think you and Hitomi became friends almost instantly? Gaea connected you to one another._

Katia's body went limp as that thought registered. Gaea…connected us? but she shook her head and banished that thought.

"Unbelievable! I'm having an argument with my mind!" she threw the blankets aside and padded her way towards the balcony, but stopped in front of a mirror.

_"Just picture them in your mind and push out with your back."_ she heard Varie say.

Katia stared at her reflection in the mirror. Well, I never did get to see what they looked like. She closed her eyes and pictured herself with a pair of angelic white wings and pushed out with her back. After a few moments she opened her eyes and was surprised to see her wings out and shinning in the magnificent morning sun.

Wow…not even a sting. I guess the more I use them, the more my body adjusts. A small smile crossed her face. They kinda remind me of all those angel paintings that are so famous. She snickered loudly at that thought and pulled them back into her back. Too bad I'm no angel.

She turned away from the mirror and walked out onto the balcony. She had to admit, Fanelia was a beautiful city; a jewel nestled among the mountains and surrounded by emerald green fields. 

A feeling of pride swelled within her as she took it all in. This is my home. A country that my twin brother literally rebuilt from the ground up.

Twin brother…that whole concept still floored her. All these years she had thought she was alone. Now, in this strange new world where her best friend was a war hero, she had found her last remaining relative.

But the memory of the look on his face last night made her cringe. Hope he'll accept my apology. I didn't mean to be so harsh on…our mother.

A loud knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Kat? It's Hitomi. Can I come in?" 

Katia smiled and ran to the door, hurriedly throwing it open to reveal her best friend. Hitomi smiled warmly at her and entered the room carrying a duffle bag.

"So how are you doing?" Hitomi asked as she set the bag down on Kat's unmade bed.

"Oh I'm just fine." Katia laughed as she closed the door, an impish grin on her face. "What about you Ms. I'm-going-to-be-Queen?"

Hitomi laughed heartily and sat down on the bed. "I should have known that you'd be poking fun at me about that. And to answer your question," she sighed and hugged herself tightly. "I'm better than I ever thought I could be."

Katia smiled happily and sat down beside her. "I really happy for you Hitomi. You and Van make such a nice couple."

Hitomi laughed and smacked Katia lightly in the arm. "And how would you know? You were with us for what, two hours? Since when did you become so perceptive?"

Katia laughed. "It doesn't take a genius to see the attraction and love that you two have for each other."

Hitomi grinned impishly. "I guess not since you realized it."

Katia mock glared. "Oh don't you start. You aren't queen yet, meaning I can still kick your ass without any consequences." 

Hitomi and Katia sat mock glaring at each other for a few moments before they both bursting out laughing. "I'm so glad that you're here Kat." Hitomi said as she hugged her.   "I would have missed moments like these."

Katia smiled warmly and returned the hug. "I'm glad I'm here too 'Tomi." She let go and glanced over at the duffle bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Well," Hitomi said as she reached for it. "Since we're both the same size, and since I heard from Millerna that the cloths you came in were ruined, I brought you a pair of pants and a tank top, and Millerna gave me your boots to wear until we get some proper Gaeain cloths."

Katia's face paled slightly. Millerna told her my cloths were ruined? I wonder if she told her anything else. She unconsciously reached for the pendant that know hung from her neck.

Hitomi looked at her in concern. "Is something wrong Katia?"

Katia snapped her attention back to her friend. "Huh? No, nothing's wrong. Well…umm…actually…what else did Millerna tell you?"

Hitomi gave her an odd look before reaching into the duffle bag and removing the cloths she'd brought. "Nothing much. She told me that they saw the blue pillar of light and went to investigate, and when Allen and Celena brought you back to the ship, you had passed out and had a cut on you head. She said that she patched it up and then she and Allen told you about Gaea and the Destiny War. She said you mentioned we were roommates, though she didn't know what that meant."

Katia gave a small sigh of relief. Thank goodness, I thought she told Hitomi about my wings. she accepted the cloths that Hitomi handed her and walked behind the changing screen. It's not that I don't WANT her to know about them, I just want to talk to Van first and see what he thinks our course of action should be.

She walked out a few minutes later, comfortably changed into the white tank top and black pants. "Wouldn't happen to have a hair elastic in that bag of yours would you? I don't feel like having my hair down."

Hitomi laughed and handed her one. "I had a feeling you'd say that, so I brought one along for you." 

Katia laughed and stuck her tongue out at her. "Know-it-all." Both of them laughed as Katia quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose bun. That was when Hitomi noticed the pendent.

"Wow…where did you get that?" 

Katia grasped the pendent tightly in her hand, her face pale. Oh crap…what do I tell her! She turned away from Hitomi, her mind reeling to try and find a suitable cover story.

A sly grin crossed Hitomi's face. "Did Ron give that to you?" Katia stopped dead in her tracks. "I knew it! Oh Kat you must be so happy!" but then she thought about that. "Oh Katia…I'm so sorry that you were dragged into all of this."

Katia turned and gave Hitomi an odd look. "Why?"

"Well, if it weren't for me, you'd still be back on Earth with Ron. A guy you really liked." 

Katia laughed and hugged Hitomi. "Nah, I'd rather be here with you 'Tomi."

Hitomi laughed and returned the hug, the subject of the pendants origins forgotten. Katia walked towards the balcony doors, the sight of Fanelia ensnaring her senses.

"Hey Hitomi, did you ever tell Yukari and Amano about Gaea?" Katia asked, still facing the city.

Hitomi smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, I never told anyone about Van or Gaea."

Katia gave her a puzzled look and walked over to her. "How come? I mean, you and Yukari have been best friends since you were kids. You tell each other everything."

Hitomi sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm not really sure why I kept it to myself for all these years. Though I never thought anyone would believe me," she sighed again. "Gaea was something only I knew about. I guess…I kinda liked it that way."

Katia nodded in understanding, a small smile creeping across her face as she sat down beside her. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Yukari would have bugged you for every little detail about Van."

Hitomi laughed. "You can say that again."

Katia looked away from Hitomi and stared back out the balcony doors, her hand grasping the pendant again. "Are you upset that it's me here instead of her?"

Hitomi blinked in surprise. "Why would you ask that?" 

Katia shrugged and continued to stare out at Fanelia. "I don't know. I just figured that you might have liked it better if your REAL best friend were here."

Hitomi blinked in surprise. "You and Yukari are BOTH my best friends." She took Katia's hand in her own. "Look, I know that you and I have only really known each other for four years, but I feel like I've known you for so much longer." Katia turned to face her, her face an emotionless mask.

_Gaea connected you._ Katia heard the tiny voice say again. 

Maybe it did, but I don't care. Katia thought, a small smile tugging at her lips. Hitomi is my friend, Gaea or no Gaea.

"Thanks Hitomi. You really are a good friend."

Hitomi winked at her. "And don't you ever forget it. Now come on," Hitomi said as she pulled Katia to her feet. "Let's go get some breakfast."

_*          *          *_

They were half way to the kitchens when they ran into Merle.

"Oh, hey Merle." Hitomi greeted with a smile. "We were just heading down to the kitchen's for some breakfast. Care to join us?" Katia smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

Merle grinned. "Nah, I already ate, but once you two have finished maybe we could all go shopping for some new cloths! I mean," she looked Katia and Hitomi over. "I don't think you two should be walking around in Mystic Moon cloths." She gave Hitomi a toothy grin. "I wouldn't want you to embarrass Lord Van Hitomi."

Katia's eyes widened and Hitomi shot Merle a narrow eyed look. "Why you…" 

Merle burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding Hitomi!" her expression turned serious. "But before you go," she turned to Katia. "Lord Van would like to see you Katia. He said it was important."

Katia blinked in surprise. "Umm…sure. Where can I find him?"

Merle smiled at her. "He's in a meeting with his advisors at the moment. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

"Uh…sure." Katia turned to Hitomi. "I'll meet you down in the kitchens Hitomi. I shouldn't be long." 

Hitomi smiled encouragingly. "Sure. I'll see you down there." She said as Merle led Katia in the opposite direction. 

"Did he say what he wanted to see me about Merle?" Katia asked once they were out of Hitomi's earshot. 

Merle shook her head. "No, he just said that I was supposed to bring you to the council room once I found you. I was kind of hoping you knew what it was about."

Katia shook her head as they continued walking. Though I think I have an idea. 

She swallowed down the lump of dread that suddenly rose in her throat as the council room doors came into view. She could here some shouting coming from inside, but couldn't make out what was being said.

Merle knocked loudly, and the shouting immediately stopped.

"Enter," Came Van's muffled voice. Merle pushed open the doors and bowed.

"Lady Katia Tsukino is here as you requested Lord Van." she said formally as stood up in front of Katia. Katia stepped out from behind her and bowed low.

There were a few sharp intakes of breath from around the room, but when Katia looked up, she was met with nothing but ice cold glares from Van's advisors. She forced down another lump in her throat.

"We will resume this meeting tomorrow gentlemen." Van said as he closed the folder in front of him and looked hard at Katia. "I would like to speak with Lady Katia in private."

"As you wish Lord Van," said a man from the seat next to him. Katia shuddered involuntarily as the man gazed coldly at her. 

Katia shot a pleading look at Merle, but the cat-woman looked just as astounded by their behaviour as she was. 

This isn't going well at all, Katia thought as the council members filed past her. She moved further into the room and heard Merle close the doors behind her.

"Sit down Katia." Van said as he got up and walked towards the window.

"If it's all the same to you Van, I'd rather stand." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Van looked at her coolly.

"As you wish," he looked back out the window. "I want to talk about what happened last night."

Katia heaved a sigh of relief. "I wanted to talk with you about that too. What should we…"

"It didn't happen," Van interrupted. "As far as I am concerned nothing that took place in that clearing actually happened."

Katia's heart sank. "What do you mean it never happened? You were there! You saw it just like I did!"

"Did I? How can I be sure that it wasn't some kind of trick?" He turned to look at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "A magic trick of your creation."

Katia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why would I make something like that up?" she asked coldly. 

Van lowered his arms and matched her intense gaze. "I don't know, but I know for a fact that you are not my sister."

Katia could feel her heart begin to shatter, but kept her voice level. "And how can you be so sure of that, _My Lord?" she spat out his title as if it were a bitter tasting poison._

"My council told me so. A few of them were on my father's council, and as such were present at my birth."

Katia laughed bitterly. "You're a fool if you believe them rather than your own eyes! Did you forget what OUR mother showed us last night?! Of course they would deny that you had a sibling! It was them who tried to kill me!"

"And yet you survived." Van said coldly. "Tell me, are you really from the Mystic Moon? Or have you put some sort of spell on my fiancée as well?"

Katia could feel the tears welling in her eyes and could do nothing to prevent their fall. "What are you saying?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "You think I tricked Hitomi into becoming my friend?"

"No," Van said as he turned back towards the window. Katia sighed with relief. "I think that she was never your friend at all."

Katia felt as if she were drowning. Not…my friend?

"I believe that you saw the pillar of light yesterday and knew your chance to infiltrate my Kingdom had come." He turned back towards her, a triumphant look in his eyes. "So tell me, what country are you loyal to?"

Katia closed her eyes and clenched her fists as an onslaught of emotions assailed her. Why is this happening? Why is he doing this? but no answer came.

"Speak!" Van commanded. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Katia opened her eyes and stared spitefully at the man before her. "I serve no country. My name is Katia Tsukino and I'm from Tokyo, Japan on the Mystic Moon."

Van slammed his fists into the table. "ENOUGH! I will not listen to anymore of your lies!" he shouted angrily.

"I'm not lying!" Katia shouted back. "If it were up to me, I would never have come here! But I did, only to find out that I am your twin sister." More tears spilled down her cheeks as she stared at Van. "Do you think I wanted this? To be taken away from a life that I loved and be dropped into a nightmare?! I had a family! I don't need or WANT another one!" 

For a moment Van's face seemed to soften, but it quickly disappeared again. "I want you to listen to me carefully. Go back and tell your masters that their plan has failed. It will take more than a crafty sorceress to destroy Fanelia."

Katia shook her head as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Can you hear yourself Van? You're talking nonsense!"

Van continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Further more, I want you to stay away from Hitomi. She is no longer your concern."

Katia's face flushed in anger. "She is my friend," her voice was deadly calm. "Therefore she is my concern."

Van walked around the table until he stood eye to eye with her. "If I ever catch you anywhere near her, you and your masters will face the wrath of Escaflowne."

Without really even thinking, Katia balled up her fist and punched Van in the jaw. 

Van staggered slightly, a look of shock and surprise on his face as he held his cheek. Katia looked at him coldly before her resolve crumbled and she ran from the room in tears.

Van shook his head. Okay…that didn't go at all the way it should have. he sighed and turned back to the window, messaging his now throbbing jaw. Ow…she's certainly stronger than she looks. Even Hitomi's slaps didn't sting this badly.  

"Lord Van how could you?!" a high voice screamed from behind him. Van whirled around and came face to face with a rather angry looking Merle. "How could you do that to your own sister?!"

Van's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew?"

Merle crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Of course I knew! It took a bit, but I figured it out. And so did Millerna."

Van looked stunned for a moment before turning away from her. "You were both deceived. Be thankful the council helped me see that." He said in a monotone voice.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do, Lord Van." Merle said gently as she came up beside him. Van just continued staring out the window, refusing to meet her gaze.

Merle sighed at his stubbornness. "You want to know why I think she isn't lying to you?"

"Why?" he asked in the same monotone voice.

"Because Millerna told me what happened when they found her." Merle explained. Van looked at her curiously. "She tried to kill herself."

Van's eyes widened and his jaw, despite the pain, dropped. "She what? How?"

Merle turned to look out the window. "She jumped out of the Crusade's hanger." She turned her eyes back to him. "Millerna said that she was so…upset about being on Gaea, a world that she had never heard of, that she tried to take herself out of it."

Van stared at Merle in shock at the news. Was I…wrong? Was everything I saw last night…was that all real? But he decided to press for more details before thinking about that.

"How did she…you know?" he couldn't bear to finish his sentence, but Merle knew what he meant.

"How did she survive?" Van nodded. "Well, Allen wanted to try and save her, but Gaddess wouldn't let him take Scherazade. He knew that the fall would kill Allen as well as Katia." 

"So how…"

"Her wings," Merle interrupted. "It was her wings that saved her. They appeared just before she hit the ground and carried her back up to the ship."

"So Millerna saw them? Her wings I mean."

Merle nodded. "Yes, though she didn't realize exactly what that meant at the time. It wasn't until they arrived here in Fanelia, and you and Katia were standing side by side that she realized the resemblance between you."

Van looked at her sceptically. "We don't look alike."

Merle crossed her arms stubbornly. "Oh yes you do. It's just that Katia has a little more of your mother in her."

Van turned back towards the window and thought about that. Yes…she did remind me of my mother when I saw her yesterday. But…why would my advisors lie to me?

_"You're a fool if you believe them rather than your own eyes!"_ he could hear Katia say. _"Did you forget what OUR mother showed us last night?! Of course they would deny that you had a sibling! It was them who tried to kill me!"_

Van brow creased in thought. Was I…wrong to believe my advisors? Would they dare lie to me about something as important as this? 

_"It was them who tried to kill me!"_

His eyes narrowed dangerously. If I find out that that is true and they attempted to kill my sister…they will regret the day they crossed the royal house of Fanel.

_*          *          *_

Katia ran down the halls, trying desperately to put as much distance between herself and Van as possible. 

That jerk! she thought bitterly. How could he think that I made all that stuff up! I don't need a new family! I didn't ask for this! she stopped and leaned against the wall, her lungs burning from the effort of running and crying at the same time. 

And now I've been banished from Fanelia...forbidden to see my best friend. Oh momma…papa…why did you leave me?! All of this could have been prevented if I'd been there! I could have protected you!! She slammed her fist into the wall as a fresh wave of tears coursed down her cheeks. It's not fair!!

She whipped her cheeks and looked around, only now realizing that in her haste to get away from Van she had gotten herself completely lost. 

Oh bloody hell. This is just great, just what I needed. she thought sourly as she looked around the hallway. A door across the hall caught her attention. Hmm…this place looks as if it's hardly ever used. she walked over to the door and opened it. 

Whoa…I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful country? the room was filled with swords of various sizes, crossbows, and other training equipment. Well, I guess even peaceful countries need soldiers. she looked around the hallway and, seeing no one around, walked into the room. 

She slid the door closed behind her and began to inspect the various weapons around the room. This could come in handy, she thought as she took, what looked like, a katana off the wall. Van's probably already alerted his guards to arrest me on sight. But there is no way I'll go down without a fight. 

She withdrew the katana from its sheath and inspected it. I'll say one thing for these Gaeains, their craftsmanship is remarkable. she lightly swung the sword and could hear it whistle through the air. A satisfied smile spread across her face as she attached the sword to her hip. She continued looking around the room and spotted a tall cabinet in the corner. Curious, she walked over to inspect it. 

The handles were craved in the shape of Fanelia's royal crest. A wave of spite coursed through her at the sight of it. She withdrew her sword and slashed at the crest. The force of the swing causing the cabinet doors to fly open to reveal…

Armour? she looked more closely at it and saw that it was actually a shirt with various armour pieces to go over top. The pendent around her neck gave off a faint blue glow and images of Van flooded her mind. She saw him running through a field chasing a huge dark shape before being swallowed up by a blue pillar of light. She saw Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano standing on the track at their high school, apparently arguing with Van. And finally, she saw Van fighting a huge dragon.

The images disappeared and Katia suddenly knew what this armour was. Van had used it to slay a dragon…that was his rite of passage to become king. He had met Hitomi during his rite of passage.

Well, now it's my turn to use it. she thought as she removed the katana from her waist before reaching in and removing the shirt from the cabinet and sliding it over her head. It was a little big, but fit comfortably. She then slid the chest plate and shoulder plates on, tying the straps tightly to make it conform to her figure. The shin guards, gloves, and arm plates came next, and lastly she reattached the katana to her hip.

Underneath the where the armour had hung, she found two small daggers and promptly tucked them both into the back of her pants. Satisfied, she closed the cabinet.

Now I just have to find a way out of here without being seen. she started walking towards the door, cringing at the noise made when the armour plates began rubbing together. Definitely easier said then done. she thought as she adjusted them and tip toed the rest of the way, trying to make as little noise as possible. She cautiously slid it open and peeked outside. I feel like an elephant in a china shop. The noise of this armour will attract the whole palace! Finding no one, she headed in the opposite direction of where she came. 

Her progress was slow, but she eventually found herself back in the hall near her room.

'Bout time. This place didn't look so big from the outside. she sprinted the rest of the way to her room and was just about to enter when she heard a commanding voice from the opposite end of the hall.

"Stop where you are!" he shouted at her. Katia stopped dead in her tracks. Oh crap…I'm caught. her hand moved to the hilt of her sword. "I demand to know who you are." The guard said as he came up beside her. Katia's mind whirled, but one thought took immediate precedence. I refuse to be caught.

She whirled around and backhanded the guard. It wasn't a particularly hard hit, but the armour plates on her hands increased the force ten fold. The guard went flying into the wall head first, unconscious.

Katia rubbed her now throbbing hand. Damn…that probably wasn't the best idea. she pushed open the door to her room and ducked inside. Have to make this quick. No doubt someone heard that guard hit the wall. she rushed over to the desk and picked up the chair before running back to the door and jamming it under the handle. That should give me at least a few minutes. 

She ran back to the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I can't leave without telling Hitomi what's happened. Maybe she'll be able to talk some sense into that idiot brother of mine.

_*          *          *_

"Van, don't you think you should find her and apologize to her? I mean, what if she tells Hitomi what happened?" Merle asked her best friend.

Van sighed and nodded. "Yeah…I guess I should apologize." He looked questioningly at Merle. "But what do we do about her claims? There is no proof to support the idea that she may be my sister."

Merle rolled her eyes. "I don't think we need anymore proof than what we already have," a thought suddenly occurred to her. "But if it makes you feel better, maybe we could get Dryden to have a look at his records. Didn't you once tell me that Fanelia and Asturia once shared records?"  

Van considered it. "Yes, but that was a long time ago. I'm not sure when the two kingdoms stopped doing that. It may have been before I was born." He caught sight of Merle's hard expression. "But it's worth a try."

Merle smiled in triumph. "Good, I'll go find Millerna and ask her about it, before I take Hitomi shopping. You go find Katia and apologize to her."

Van's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes, and if she accepts my apology…" but he stopped mid-sentence when he heard raised voices in the corridor. 

Van opened the doors and walked out of the room with Merle close behind. "What's going on here?" he asked a guard that came rushing towards him.

"Someone has broken into the palace My Lord. They raided the armoury and have now barricaded themselves in the guest wing."

Van and Merle looked at one another in shock before racing towards the guest rooms.

"Merle, find Hitomi and make sure she's safe. I'm going to go look for Katia." Van ordered as they ran.

"Right!" Merle shouted back as she went running towards the kitchens.

How could someone have broken into the palace? I have guards at every entrance.

He raced towards the guest rooms, barking orders at various guards as he went. 

_*          *          *_

Katia had just finished the letter when the guards began banging against the door. Guess that's my queue to get the heck out of here. she thought as she quickly placed the letter next to the bag Hitomi had left on her bed.

She ran out onto the balcony and saw that the stables were about thirty feet across from her room and the next railing was only, at most ten feet below hers.

Works for me, she thought as she climbed over her railing and lowered herself down to the next ledge. She dropped down and caught the railing, though only just. Crap…looks can be deceiving. she thought as she struggled to pull herself up.

She heard a loud bang come from her room and knew that the door had been forced in. She looked down and saw that the ground wasn't too much more of a drop from her current position. 

Tuck and roll. she repeated over and over again in her mind as she let go of the railing. She hit the ground hard and just barely managed to pull her legs under her as the momentum carried her across the ground.

Damn that hurts. she thought wearily as she pulled herself up and dashed towards the stables. 

_*          *          *_

When Van finally reached the guest corridor and saw some guards throwing themselves against Katia's door. 

"What is the meaning of this captain?" he snapped as he reached the group. "Why are you trying to break into Lady Katia's room?"

"The intruder has barricaded themselves in that room Lord Van." The captain explained. "We believe they have taken Lady Katia hostage."

Cold fear swept through Van's body. This can't be happening. A few more guards rushed forward and threw their shoulders against the door. Whatever was holding it shut finally gave way and the door flew open. The guards surged forward, swords drawn, with Van right behind them. 

The remains of the chair that had held the door shut lay scattered around the now abandoned room. Nothing appeared to have been touched and Katia was nowhere to be seen. Van rushed out onto the balcony and looked around, just barley catching a glimpse of someone running towards the stables.

"STOP!!" he shouted, but they ignored him and kept running. Van pulled off his shirt, climbed out over the railing, and jumped towards the ground, using his wings to slow his descent.

He landed softly and sprinted after the intruder, pulling his wings in as he went. He reached the stable just as the intruder climbed atop one of the horses. 

"That is far enough!" he shouted. The intruder looked up at him in surprise and their eyes met. 

Van eyes widened in disbelief. "Ka…Katia?"  

Her eyes narrowed in defiance. "Going to try and stop me Van?" she laughed bitterly. "You can try, but I guarantee that you'll lose." 

When Van made no movement to stop her, she kicked her horse and sped past him. Van could do nothing but stare at the dust rising in her wake. His eyes misted as he considered what had just happened. The hurt and betrayal in her eyes was…unlike anything he had ever seen.  It wasn't supposed to be like this…

_*          *          *_

Katia rode as fast as the horse would carry her. A few of the guards tried to stop her, but they all jumped out of the way when she nearly collided with them. She caught sight of the city gate just as it was beginning to close.

Oh no you don't! she thought angrily as she spurred the horse on. I refuse to be caught! she made it through, though only just. The horse neighed in protest as a few hairs from its tail caught in the giant gate; but it kept on going, seemingly understanding the need to get its rider as far away from the city as possible. They kept riding until they reached a small grove of trees about five miles outside of Fanelia.

"Whoa!" she said gently as she pulled the horse's mane lightly. "Whoa, it's okay. You can stop now." The horse slowed to a gallop and carried them further into the small grove, before eventually stopping. Katia patted it gently and dismounted. "Thank you," She said as she stood in front of it and stroked its muzzle. "Your speed saved my life back there." 

"That's what you think." A cruel voice snorted. A crossbow bolt whizzed past Katia's ear and struck the horse in the chest. Katia's eyes widened in horror as the horse fell to the ground, dead. She whirled around and came face to face with seven armed soldiers. 

"Katia Tsukino, we meet again." The lead soldier said as they removed their helmet. A woman with long blond hair and ice blue eyes met Katia's startled gaze.

Katia's eyes widened in recognition. "Raphine?"

Raphine smiled cruelly. "Glad to see that you remember me, _Your Highness._" 

Katia shouted in surprise as something struck her in the neck. She withdrew a small dart and stared at in it shock as she fell to her knees. She glanced up at Raphine and saw the other woman laughing at her before the darkness consumed her.


End file.
